Recently, a lot of attention and research has been devoted to the prevention of identity theft and fraud due to threats posed to all aspects of commercial and consumer activities. Authentication techniques reduce or prevent identity theft by proving the identity of a user. Some examples of authentication techniques include personal identification numbers (PINs) or passwords, public key infrastructure (PKI), biometric indicators (e.g., fingerprint, iris scan, voice recognition, etc.), and electronic tag (e.g., radio frequency identifier (RFID) tag) comprising a unique tag identifier.